1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dentistry and, more specifically, to improvement in utility arches.
2. Prior Art
The desire for proper positioning of teeth in the mouth cavity has led to the development of a technique called "Light Progressive Technique." Basically, this technique employs certain small forces directionally applied to the teeth. To create these forces, it is presently necessary to employ one of six different designated utility arches, depending upon the tooth movement desired. A description of these various utility arch designs can be found in an article entitled "Biomechanics of the Light Progressive Technique (No. 7)" by Robert M. Ricketts, Ruel W. Bench and James J. Hilgers. Although these arch designs are effective, there is need for a single universal utility arch that can provide a wide range of forces in almost any direction.